<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bouquets of Flowers by FlyingLightDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696838">Bouquets of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLightDragon/pseuds/FlyingLightDragon'>FlyingLightDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alright time to move the rest of my works over here on the weekend, Cute, Fluff, M/M, REPOSTED FROM MY WATTPAD BECAUSE IMMA BOUT TO MOVE HERE, Short &amp; Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, we good now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLightDragon/pseuds/FlyingLightDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a secret admirer sends bouquets for Yaku for a week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rosa Jacven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is reposted from my Wattpad account because why not LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 8th of February, 2020 </p><p> Yaku panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead after a long, almost risen-from-hell practice. He was hell-bent on wanting to get home soon. </p><p> "Yaku!" Their captain, Kuroo, yelled and beckoned for the libero to come closer to him, holding a whole bouquet of white roses that might've cost an arm. </p><p> "Hm? What's that for?" He asked after crossing the gym, a towel around his neck and holding a water bottle. </p><p> "For you, but the note has no name written — nothing, literally." Yaku tilted his head with his eyebrows furrowed, taking the bouquet from Kuroo's hand and reading the blue note card attached to it. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I felt like you needed something to cheer you up, so I bought you these white roses for you ^ω^. I hope you like it, chu~ &gt; o&lt; </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> Yaku had a bright pink dust padded across his cheeks, butterflies flying wildly in his stomach at the cheesy yet sweet note given to him. </p><p> "Who brought this to you?" He asked Kuroo, but he just shrugged with a small pout on his lips. </p><p> "Shimamoto told me to give that to you." </p><p> Lev sneaked a glance across the gym, seeing the pink tint decorating his cheeks and smiled. His plan is working. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tulipa Gesneriana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 9th of February, 2020 </p><p> A ding on the doorbell snapped Yaku out of his bubble of books and coffee. With confusion on his face because it's a Sunday and he didn't expect anyone, he left his opened book on the couch, stood up, and went to the door, opening it. </p><p> "Shimamoto?" Shimamoto Akumu, a close friend from Karasuno High, stood on the porch with a bouquet of red, yellow, and variegated tulips clutched closely to her chest. </p><p> "Sorry for the intrusion on whatever you're doing." She whispered, biting her lower lip. </p><p> "Oh, no no! Don't be sorry, I was just reading." His eyes fell on the tulips, and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's that? "</p><p> "Oh," She chuckled, out-stretching her hand to give it to him. "I was sent to give this to you." </p><p> He gladly took it, saying goodbye to Akumu before shutting the door behind him with his foot, smelling the flowers with his eyes closed. </p><p> He pulled away to read the note pasted on it, a smile upon his face. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> It seems that you love the gift I gave you yesterday ^.^, here's another one. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> You are so cute, you know, and your height makes you even cuter! </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I'm sorry, please don't murder me when we meet. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> "Heh." He chuckled, disappearing into the kitchen to place the bouquet on a vase, partly filling it with water. </p><p> "Does he like it?" Lev asked Akumu when she met him at a dark and secluded alleyway just a few blocks from Yaku's apartment. </p><p> "He loves it, Lev. I swear your plan is going great." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gerbera Jamesonii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>→ 10th of February, 2020</p><p> Yaku practically melted on his seat, waiting for classes to start so he could go home after the practice. </p><p> A knock on the sliding door caught his attention, as he turned his head to the direction of it. </p><p> "I'll get it." The class president said, jumping over a table and answered the door. </p><p> Yaku tilted his head, a giddy feeling overtaking his body when he heard a soft-spoken voice from the other side. </p><p> "Hi, may you give this to Yaku Morisuke?" Kenma asked, handing something to the president and dissipated off the hallway. </p><p> "Yaku!" He called the libero, another wreath of flowers in his hand. </p><p> Red, white, and pink gerbera daisies — his favourite flowers. </p><p> His eyes went bright as the stars on a midnight sky, carefully taking the spray from his hand, couldn't wait to read the note. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I heard from Kuroo that you absolutely love gerbera daisies so I got them for you ^-^. I think you'll like it when you know the meaning! </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> "Wow, Yaku. It's either you have a loyal girlfriend or you're just lucky." One of his classmates, who spotted the garland in his hands, piped up, catching the attention of the others. </p><p> Yaku turned to face him, a scarlet blush across his cheeks. </p><p> "I'm just really lucky, Tanjiro." </p><p> "Delivered it to his room, 100% loves it." Kenma told a nervous Lev, who let out a sigh of relief. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Iris Ensata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 11th of February, 2020 </p><p> Training was especially harsh today, so Yaku is dead meat by the time it ended. </p><p> "Hah." He moaned out, collapsing on one of the benches to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat glistening on his forehead. </p><p> "Are you okay, Yaku-san?" Lev asked, sitting down beside him and offered the libero a water bottle, which he thankfully took it from his hand. </p><p> "I'm fine, Lev. Thanks for asking." He replied, cradling his head in his hands. </p><p> "YAKU-SAN!" Shibayama ran towards him with a bundle of Japanese water iris in his hand, one you wouldn't see much around here since it's so expensive to buy it. </p><p> "Holy shit." Yaku and Lev gasped at the same time as the garland was carefully shoved in Yaku's hands, Shibayama awkwardly shuffling away. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Are you really tired after the training? I hope this made you feel better ^_^. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> Yaku hid his flaring face behind the bouquet of water irises, leaning against Lev. </p><p> "Why is this admirer so cheesy but so sweet at the same time?" He complained, almost squealing like a high school girl. </p><p> Lev just chuckled at him, catching Shibayama's eyes when he sent a thumbs up with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dianthus Caryophyllus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 12th of February, 2020 </p><p> The team sat under the cherry blossom tree, eating their lunch and all-around having fun. </p><p> "Oh, Yaku." Taketora suddenly sat up, whipping out a garland of white, light red, and pink carnations, handing it to the 3rd-year libero. "Your admirer wants me to give this to you." </p><p> Everyone had their jaws to the floor when the bouquet is in Yaku's hands, reading the note it had. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I'm so lucky to fall in love with you ;-), I couldn't even imagine someone else with you other than me. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> "Yaku-san, you must be really lucky to have an admirer to go the extents of sending you different bouquets of flowers instead of just a single red rose." Shibayama said, seeing Yaku's eyes twinkling with delight. </p><p> "Yeah..." He sighed out, smiling brightly. </p><p> Taketora glanced at Lev at the other side of the line, winking at him with a smirk. </p><p> "Go get him." He mouthed, leaning back. </p><p> Lev just smiled at the 3 words he sent him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lilium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 13th of February, 2020 </p><p> Yaku almost crashed onto the door, sliding it open and closed before collapsing onto his chair, setting his bag down with a breathless sigh. </p><p> Just in time for the bell to ring throughout the school. </p><p> Yaku didn't notice a peculiar bunch of lilies with red carnations on his table. When he did so, he almost let out a loud gasp. </p><p> He ripped the note off the bouquet and started reading it with a small smile playing his lips. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> I'm sorry if I didn't give you a whole wreath of lilies because it was too expensive and it comes in a discount when it's paired with another flower </i>
</p><p>
  <i> &gt;“&lt;, I still hope you like it though </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> "Yaku, how did you get an admirer like that person?" One of his classmates sitting behind him asked. Yaku turned around and shrugged his shoulders, a small pout displayed on his face. </p><p> "I'm just lucky to have one." He smiled, setting the garland on the side. </p><p>
  <i> To: Toll Haiba </i>
</p><p>
  <i> From: Bed-headed captain </i>
</p><p>
  <b> He likes it </b>
</p><p>
  <i> From: Toll Haiba </i>
</p><p>
  <i> To: Bed-headed captain </i>
</p><p>
  <b> Plan is going well ;) </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Myosotis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> → 14th of February, 2020 </p><p> It's officially Valentine's Day. </p><p> Yaku walked towards his locker, having the intention of yanking it open before a note stuck to it stopped him, written in beautiful calligraphy that is similar to Akumu's handwriting. </p><p>
  <i> Hey, Yaku </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Meet me at the Cherry Blossom tree on the field, now </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Your Admirer </i>
</p><p> Yaku wasted no time in dashing past his classmates, heart beating wildly and a sudden wave of unexplainable feeling of meeting his admirer over him. </p><p> Yaku panted when he arrived at the field, scanning his surroundings and beamed when he saw the Cherry Blossom tree— </p><p>
  <i> With a familiar silver-haired male holding a spray of forget-me-nots leaning against the tree trunk. </i>
</p><p> Yaku hesitantly stepped forward, now face-to-face with his one and only admirer, Haiba Lev. </p><p> "Lev?" He asked, and the said male had a small smile playing his lips, "Y- You're my admirer?" </p><p> A look of fondness and love could be seen in his eyes as he handed the last bouquet of flowers to Yaku, a note that says, </p><p><i> Would you be my boyfriend?</i> In bold, red mediaeval writing (courtesy of Shimamoto Akumu). </p><p> Yaku has tears streaming down his cheeks as he read the note, launching himself in Lev's arms, catching him off-guard. </p><p> "Of course!" He exclaimed, muffled by his chest. </p><p> Lev smiled and held him close before letting him go, a flower crown of red roses and carnations in his other hand. </p><p> "I'm so happy to have you." He told the libero as he placed the flower crown upon his head. </p><p> The two had smiles on their faces when a snap could be heard on the side. Yaku whipped his head to the right to see the whole team standing there, a Polaroid in Inuoka's hands. </p><p> "When were you guys there?!" He asked, shocked and confusion plastered in his eyes. </p><p> "Since the time when Lev confessed." Shibayama smiled and laughed. </p><p> "They, including Shimamoto-san, were all involved in my plan, Yaku-san." Lev chuckled, making Yaku's face flare in embarrassment. </p><p> "You're lucky I also love you, or else I would've chewed you out." The whole team laughed as Yaku got on his toes and left a chaste kiss on his cheek, ruffling his hair afterwards. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meaning of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Rosa jacven </b>
</p><p> Also known as white rose, symbolises purity, innocence, sympathy, and spirituality. </p><p>
  <b> Tulipa gesneriana </b>
</p><p> Also known as tulips. They have different meaning based on their colour: </p><p><i> Pink </i> — caring, attachment (not as strong as love, like the red ones), and good wishes </p><p><i> Yellow </i> — Their meaning has evolved over time from representing hopeless love to a more positive meaning like brightness and sunshine </p><p><i> Variegated </i> — symbolises beautiful eyes because of their gorgeous colour patterns </p><p>
  <b> Gerbera jamesonii </b>
</p><p> Also known as gerbera daisies. They also have different meanings based on their colour </p><p><i> Red </i> — unconsciously in love or fully immersed in love </p><p><i> White </i> — a symbol of purity or innocence, childlike </p><p><i> Pink </i> — admiration, adoration, or high esteem </p><p>
  <b> Iris ensata </b>
</p><p> Also known as Japanese Water Iris and has an array 260 - 300 species. Its white and purple colour symbolises purity and innocence (white), and royalty (traditional meaning of purple), wisdom, respect, and compliments (purple). </p><p>
  <b> Dianthus caryophyllus </b>
</p><p> Also known as carnations. Its symbols vary in the different colours of the flower. </p><p><i> White </i> — purity and luck </p><p><i> Light red </i> — admiration </p><p><i> Pink </i> — gratitude </p><p>
  <b> Lilium </b>
</p><p> Lilies represent celebration, enthusiasm, ambition and beauty, but they are more often used as compliments to other flowers in a bouquet rather than on their own, thus paired by red (symbol of love) carnations. </p><p>
  <b> Myosotis </b>
</p><p> Also know as forget-me-not. Just as the name implies, they mean remembrance. It can also mean the remembrance of good memories like when two people are together as a couple. It also signifies true love. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>